to_prevent_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh that Sinking Feeling
Synopsis The Characters find themselves smack in the middle of a storm, sending them all over board. With time they find themselves slowing making it 'safely' to land. The adventure that takes them to land is full of boats failing, character rolls and a massive two boat collision. =Event Clusters= All Ships see the first mate ordering crew to different positions and commands. Secure resources, get the sails up, the Captain reminding crew to turn into the waves, orders are given for guests on the boat to go below deck. =Round One: First Actions the storm is here= ;Durza:Takes to the sails and fails ;Soha:Soha recognized the storm's threat from afar, and her shape twisted and grew into that of a massive river troll, though still identifiable by her armor and weapons. Her great strength and size aided the crew in preparations. The captain's shouts made his plan clear; to race ahead of the storm, hopefully avoiding it's full power.She knew they were wrong, though. They could not outrun such a storm. Even she had never seen one so malevolent. :Tossing multiple rescue lines overboard, to trail behind the ship, was the last thing she did before the storm overtook them. : ;Heron:Offers his wendigo for the captions use, and puts it to work on the wheel, "hold the wheel straight, the sea will try and toss us, but hold it straight". Heron, casts haste on the sailors (effect six NPC that lasts for a round). ;Josef:Move around the crew attaching to crew and himself lifelines. Rough seas make the ship difficult to walk over, making his save thou, he has no problems navigating his way around the people. ;Alorzah:Being a cleric, he takes stand at making sure he can heal those who need it when they need it the most. Making his will save no negative effects befall him. ;Neillu "Quietwood":Continues to work with the sailors, climbing the sails he makes a critical failure, rolling a saving Reflex Save Quietwood is able to save himself before harm comes to him. ;Digro:Taking cue from the ship's crew, Digro tries to assist the First Mate steer the Starsail into the waves. ;Alex:Starts a Bardic Performance using auditory skills to give a bonus to ship crew. +2 to GM approved skill checks ;Xangeon:Stays below deck, helps out other passengers while there. =Round Two: Boat Allocation= After the Players make a Fortitude Save, boat turn order starts the Sinking Feeling. Based on player rolls and a hidden GM check certain events happen. Wavebreaker ;Effected Character Players:Josef and Quietwood ;Boat Event:Perception (spots the first Water Sprout in the game). The boat is being tilted on its side at an 80 degree angle. ;Additional Actions (Quietwood):? ;Additional Actions (Josef):? Someone, tried to find out from the captain what to do, looking around crew is making sure the ropes are secure. Two wheelsman are trying to keep the ship moving towards the intended target. Safety lines are attached to the mast of the ship. Unable to communicate via voice, the players are forced to limited actions. Gallant ;Effected Character Players:Heron ;Boat Event:Lightning hits the boat's main mast, fire spreads a short distance till the rain puts it out, Crew dangle from it either lifeless or unconscious. Many passengers are thrown overboard, the captain orders for someone to get control of the ship's wheel. ;Additional Actions (Heron):Moves closer to her 'pet' and casts Guidance. The Wendigo (spelling) fails its strength check to hold onto the wheel. Rabbid Kraken ;Effected Character Players:Alex ;Boat Event:Waves threaten to topple the boat, crew are likely thrown overboard, a save by Alex lets him grasp tight some railing. The ship has taken physical damage. ;Additional Actions (Alex):None. Starsail ;Effected Characters:Alorzah, Digro, Durza and Xangeon ;Boat Event:A water spout is supported by Digro from the top deck steering wheel. ;Additional Actions (Alorzah):None ;Additional Actions (Digro):Points out the water spout to the 1st mate. Unable to see it himself the 1st Mate calls for more help to the wheel which cannot be heard. ;Additional Actions (Durza):None ;Additional Actions (Xangeon):None Undaunted ;Effected Characters:Soha (in River Troll form). ;Boat Event:One of the crew yelled out encouragement over the rising cry of the wind and creaking of the ship, optimistically declaring that we could outrun the storm, and was answered by a sudden shower of hailshards, one of which took him in the throat. :Soha pulled one shard from her shoulder with a grunt, letting it bleed freely. Stepping to the rail, she took the dying man and hurled him into the violent waves, crying out her offering to nature, chanting in Druidic and moving in ancient ritual, giving respect and submission to the storm. :Hail stones are hauled at the boat causing damage to sails, crew and topside passengers alike. By failing by one point, Soha takes 23 points of damage while in River Troll form, no notes on if this broke the form. ;Additional Actions (Soha):None. Undaunted Retcon: Round 2b ;Effected Characters:Soha (in River Troll form). ;Boat Event:Hail stones are hauled at the boat causing damage to sails, crew and topside passengers alike. ;Additional Actions (Soha):Unsure if I understood this correctly. Soha in seeing a NPC being hurt by hailstones, picks up the crewmember and throws their protentially living body into the water. Then starts to preform a Druidic weather ritual to aid their boat to pass with harm. =Turn Three: Boat Allocation= WaveRaker ;Effected Character Players:Josef and Quietwood ;Boat Event:The water spout doesn't seem be advancing, but the effects of it tear the front of the boat apart. Four sailors are pulled into a cyclone. A reflex save sees both players making the save. While it is heavy damage, it is currently not taking on water. ;Additional Actions (Quietwood):None. ;Additional Actions (Josef):None. Gallant ;Effected Character Players:Heron ;Boat Event:The ship is spinning out of control, nothing is controlling the ship's wheel. A grapple check sees the Windigo --- ;Additional Actions (Heron):Casts Evolution Surge causing his Eidolon to evolve Sticky to help with grapple checks. Rabbid Kraken ;Effected Character Players:Alex ;Boat Event:Waves are rolling over the ship, snapping sounds druing the night the storm takes to the watery grave a lot of cargo. ;Additional Actions (Alex):Failing a save, Alex is hit by cargo. Starsail ;Effected Characters:Alorzah, Digro, Durza and Xangeon ;Boat Event:The water spout moves in another direction, the boat seems to overtake the spout. Al notices passengers fleeing the boats internal caverity and the boat is taking on water. ;Additional Actions (Alorzah):Perception Check: The passageway into the Haul of the ship, several passengers whom where below, start screaming and is fleeing from the bowls of the ship. "We got to get too the life boats now!". Water is flooding the the lower portion of the boat. Making a Reflex Save to navigate to others he alerts them to the problem. ;Additional Actions (Digro):Notices the people leaving the haul of the ship, and hears Al's calls for alertness to the water. Telling the First Mate, they joke on how much water a boat can take before being critical. Digro taking lead from the 1st Mate goes to investigate the water crisis. ;Additional Actions (Durza):Didn't notice this rounds events. Durza being alerted to the water by Al, now alerts Xanegon. Reflex Save made. Getting to the boat, Durza doesn't see where his friend Xangeon is, a perception check does notice he's in the water and throws to him a rope. ;Additional Actions (Xangeon):Didn't notice this rounds events. With Durza, they try to secure a lifeboat. Reflex Save failed, and the Wizard tumbles over the edge of the boat into the water. A Ranged attack was called to make throwing a rope to Xangeon, a Reflex Save was made to catch the rope. Thankfully both successfully make these tasks. While Xangeon is holding the rope, they are still in the water. Undaunted ;Effected Characters:Soha (in River Troll form). ;Undaunted Retcon corrected here:Soha made an error in which saw a bonus of -2 being applied to a saving roll in which should have been a -1 because of their size. This difference would have meant a save would have been successful. See Retcon 2b for the corrected actions. ;Boat Event:No noticable events happen around the ship. Shards of ice are still hitting the boat, darkness is now surrounding the boat. ;Additional Actions (Soha):The momentary pause was not an answer, just a break before the wave gathering in the dark, beyond her trollish vision, crashed down upon the deck. Washed overboard, she hit the water, stunned only briefly, and then remembered her form. The water felt natural, safe even, as she sank beneath the crashing waves. Her form allowed her to breathe normally, as if water were air, and the webbing on her hands and feet propelled her swiftly as she chased down her ship. One of the lines was there, where she had left it, and she pulled herself close enough to attempt to climb back aboard. Her first climb attempt has her barely hanging on.: :Reflex Save is failed, a Swim check is called while still in River Troll form. Parts of the boat that are used to prevent people falling overboard are in the water allowing Soha to swim to this secure but dangerous netting. A Climb check sees a slow climb back to the primary part of the boat. =Turn Four: Boat Allocation= Wavebreaker ;Effected Character Players:Josef and Quietwood ;Boat Event:A small tidal wave hits the ship, the ship plunges deep into the sea nearly capsizing the boat. Many of the Wavebreaker crew and passengers are overboard, the upper deck of the ship is empty except for Josef. Timber is snapping, and the boat is now offically sinking. ;Additional Actions (Quietwood):Climbs up the mast of the the ship in the event the ship rights itself his location will be secure. Failing the climb skill he makes a Fortitude Save to try and help himself, but doesn't, he currently is Nauseated. ;Additional Actions (Josef):Tries to get to the out-of-control spinning ship wheel and makes it to the wheel. A failing moment of strength sees Josef not able to get a hold of the wheel. The Wavebreaker starts to turn over all the way, the call is made for everyone on board to make it to lifeboats. Quitewood is hanging onto a rope by the masts, a hard choice if he wants to cut himself free. Josef can jump to the ocean waters, or try and make it to the lifeboats. Quitewood Critically Fails his attempts. All the Playing Characters of the Wavebearker are now in the water. Gallant ;Effected Character Players:Heron ;Boat Event:The ship was spinning, Wendy had control of the wheel. Ropes snap free and gather round Hero, he is now Entagled by the ropes. ;Additional Actions (Heron):Tumbling along the boat, Heron stumbles around the boat causing the ropes to twist. To break free, he tries an Escape Artist check rolling a 2, taking 7 points of damage and is seperated by the boats length from Wendy the Windgo. A neck threatens his neck, and a wave is crushing over the boat. Rabbid Kraken ;Effected Character Players:Alex ;Boat Event: ;Additional Actions (Alex):A fortitude of 13 has Alex lossing sight of the boat, bobbing around in the water. 6 foot wide 11 feet long, something slick fishy scales rises up out of the water, and drops benath him. 5" in front of him, the creature disappears. Rolling a four for a swim check, is this the end of Alex - it's the end of his turn. Starsail ;Effected Characters:Alorzah, Digro, Durza and Xangeon ;Boat Event:The weather is getting worse, the Starsail is taking on water. One PC is in the water. Durza rolls a low Strength check and Xangeon rolls a low Climb check ;Additional Actions (Alorzah):Has choosen to stay aboard the boat to give aid where he can. Casting Bless gives those near by a +1 to attack and saving throws vs fear. ;Additional Actions (Digro):Is investigating the boats condition and how serious the water intake is. Perception 15 Digro finds the cargo floating, dead bodies of human and creature. No hole is instantly seen from the staircase, wading into the water there is a hole 4x4 feet in the wall of the ship. Deciding not to use bodies, Digro tries to use a barrel to plug the hole, a Strength Check of 9 fails the task. ;Additional Actions (Durza): ;Additional Actions (Xangeon): Undaunted ;Effected Charactes:Soha (in River Troll form). ;Boat Event:Trying to go around the storm, the ship sails into rough waters, snapping sounds cause Soha see the higher part of the mast leaning at angles from the straight section connected to the boat. The slaves aboard the ship have lifted their oars from the water, screams from the bowels of the ship as the boat is apparently taking on water. ;Additional Actions (Soha):Whenever she made any progress the waves would hit or the ship would list. At one point, the rope went taut so fast it flung her off into the dark water. Only the flashes of lighting and whitecaps enabled her to see past her darkvision, but as she dove beneath the water to swim unimpeded, she saw shapes below her. Massive shapes. Of some kind of finned creatures. Excitement and fear battled for a moment, and she did not deviate from her course, but quickly they passed and she realized they, too, were chasing her ship. Surfacing, she hoped for other options. All she saw was two of the ships come into view, out of control, colliding. She watched as men were flung off and the ships careened together through the storm. : :Soha is busy climbing a check of 17 and a reflex save of 5 see's the boat heave forward, Soha is flying, 200 yards? from the boat, a swim check of 17 sees the lucky troll form swimming back towards the boat. A perception call sees Soha noticing creatures swiming towards the boat, easily six or seven big shapes. =Turn Five: The finale= Wavebreaker ;Effected Character Players:Josef and Quietwood ;Boat Event:A Fortitude Save of 15 for Josef and a Critical Failure by Queitwood. Seems this event is skipped? ;Additional Actions (Quietwood): ;Additional Actions (Josef): Gallant ;Effected Character Players:Heron ;Boat Event:Reflex Save while entagled sees a bonus of -4, waves attack the ship, while still entagled Heron is now also underwater. ;Additional Actions (Heron):A Will Save (DC 13) sees a success Wendy being allowed take actions. Reflex and Strength Checks requested to get Heron out of the water. This doesn't help a failed Save sees Wendy in the water near Heron. Heron is not yet drowning. Rabbid Kraken ;Effected Character Players:Alex ;Boat Event: ;Additional Actions (Alex):Swim Check, Fortitude and Will Saves are instantly called. 10, 11 and 10 respectfully. Alex is having a very hard time and is now under Fatigue and Frigtened conditions. The creatures are still swimming around him. Starsail ;Effected Characters:Alorzah, Digro, Durza and Xangeon ;Boat Event: ;Additional Actions (Alorzah):Notices the raising water has stopped. A Critical Success sees Al getting peoples attention by removing the water from underneath the boat. Tries to meditate on a spell to learn it for the day. ;Additional Actions (Digro):A new strength check sees the barrel being inserted into the hole of the ship wall. While water is still seeping into the boat, the crisis is for now, abaited. ;Additional Actions (Durza):Reflex Save sees a wave washing over them and being able to use the boat to secure their placement. ;Additional Actions (Xangeon):Reflex Save failed Xangeon again, the wizard is now free swimming in the water with a 15 on the check. Undaunted ;Effected Charactes:Soha (in River Troll form). ;Boat Event: ;Additional Actions (Soha):Wants to know where they are, a perception check of 29 sees two ships, a Rahadoum flag and what appears to be the Ruddy Wreck, and No News from Nidal. These two ship collode with each other, bodies are falling overboard. A Fortitude save sees Soha (in river troll form) making their way in the water. :Some of the sailors landed not far off, and diving back into the safety of the undercurrents, Soha began seeking survivors. :She helped numerous sailors regain the surface, finding them large pieces of floating debris to cling to, then diving back into the water to seek more. She never stopped, working all night, through the storm, never pausing, and even in shock and terror as they were, the sailors marveled at her endurance. She saved many and was the reason that the survivors were able to gather together and make for land once the storm let up. :She is the last out of the water, with her troll form dissolving as she collapses face first in the sand. Those nearby hear her muttering what sounds like gibberish (in Druidic, she is speaking thanks to the island), but with a relieved look upon her face, she kisses the sand. Then, looking up, she begins studying the trees' edge with wary curiosity. =The Last Calls= Gallant ;Effected Character Players:Heron ;Boat Event: ;Additional Actions (Heron):Utilising Wendy Critically Hits the Climb Check, but only gets a 12 for their Untangling of the ropes. A Reflex save sees Wendy the Windigo back on board, and pulling up Heron behind her. Starsail ;Effected Characters:Alorzah, Digro, Durza and Xangeon ;Boat Event:A lifeboat has made it to the water, the Wizard is nearby. Other lifeboats have brought themselves back upto the boat from Alorzah's call to help save the ship. A huge water spout tilts the ship to the left spinning the shipping around. :The boat collides with Ravenscar. ;Additional Actions (Alorzah):Reflex Save results in 15, 13 points of damage has been inflicted. Reflex again, 23, stables themselves as the ship is lurked thru the air. Perception 8 sees not too much, a Reflex Save at a bonus of -10 was called for: 13 is now in the water. ;Additional Actions (Digro): Reflex 24, stables themselves as the ship is lurked thru the air. Perception Critically failed with a 10 sees nothing, Reflex Save at a -10 bonus sees her: a roll of 0 and now is in the water. The lurching of the ship sees Digro seeing if she can help the First Mate “Mister” Smarts at the wheel again. ;Additional Actions (Durza):Tries to get the groups to get together and get this done faster, a failed Intimidate by an Orc check doesn't see this happening but everyone is still trying to do their best. Reflex save 23 no hail hits them. ;Additional Actions (Xangeon):18 on Swimming lets the wizard get onboard the boat making 32 people in it, 25 people are meant to be on the boat. =Everyone is in the water= Fortitude Saves Everyone except Durza needed to make a Fortitude Save. Durza is on a boat. ;Xangeon: 4 ;Quietwood: 21 - Natrual 20 ;Soha:28 ;Alorzah:27 - Natrual 20 ;Alex:21 ;Josef:23 ;Digro:8 ;Heron:19 Initiative Order ;Heron:? ;Alorzah:5 ;Josef:14 ;Alex:16 ;Soha:17 ;Digro:20 ;Durza:22 ;Quietwood:6 - Critical Fail ;Xangeon:1 - Critical Fail